The Double Life of Light Yagami
by Light's Devil
Summary: When Light begins to leave at strange hours of the night, Ryuzaki gets suspicious and decides to monitor where exactly his lover is going to. What he finds out is unbelivable...and leads to other things later on in the night...


A.N: Well, here's another one of my weird one shots. Enjoy, I suppose.

The Double Life of Light Yagami

"Where are you going?" Ryuzaki asked his lover as he prepared to leave the building at another strange hour; midnight.

Light smiled slightly. "I told you; I'm just going to hang out with a few friends. I'm not cheating on you, don't worry." he reassured, leaning down and brushing his lips against the detectives. "Why would I cheat on the one I love, hm?"

Ryuzaki also smiled. "You have a point...but don't be out too late. Like last night, you came home at five in the morning."

"Now how would you know that?" Light asked teasingly, claiming his lover's lips again.

Ryuzaki opened his mouth instantly, allowing the younger to explore the inside.

Light smirked at the rare control that his lover gave him. Which was rare, so he used this opportunity to give his love the pleasure that he usually gave him.

He put his hand down Ryuzaki's jeans, stroking his member which had become quite hard at the mere strokes that Light's expert fingers were giving him.

The older tilted his head back, and Light attacked his neck, biting down on the soft flesh while still caressing his love softly yet teasingly.

"Liiiigggghhhhtttt...." Ryuzaki moaned heavily. "You'd better go before I fuck you senseless right here and now."

Light smirked. "Don't worry; you'll get to do that later, my love." he said in a seductive voice.

_God, that man can be a seductive demon when he wants to be. _Ryuzaki thought, his own smirk making it's way onto his face. _And this seductive demon is mine. ALL MINE. _

The younger smiled that sexy smirk of his once again. "But this night, you have to remember," he said, his voice almost sounding like a purr, "we both get to have our fun with each other. So I get to work some of my kinky moves on you, my sweet Ryu-chan."

Ryuzaki just made a grunting noise, as to hide his sudden arousal at the mere mention of his love's 'kinky moves'. "Hm. I'll look forward to that, my seductive Li-chan."

The younger turned his head and winked before walking out the door.

Little did the seductive demon know, the world's greatest detective got someone to follow him.

"Now we shall see what my seductive demon is doing that he does not want me to know." Ryuzaki said, smirking. "No one better be laying a hand on what is mine. That demon is MINE."

_The Starlight Twilight_

Light walked into the club, noticing the many girls that eyed him with eyes filled with lust.

"Good evening, Light." the bartender said. "You're early. Ready to work your charms on the crowd?"

"Oh yeah." he said, his newest outfit in a plastic bag. "But remember, I'm not sleeping with these girls. Sure, some of them seem pretty fine, but I'd rather my boyfriend then those girls anyday."

"How's everything with Mr. Romance, anyway? Everything going well?"

"Yup. I'm this close," Light held two fingers close together, "to becoming seme, finally. I'm tired of being on the bottom and being the girl in the relationship."

"The girl, eh? Interesting logic." the bartender said, laughing. "Anyway, changing rooms for the dancers is in there." he pointed to a door that said 'No entry; staff only'.

Light raised his eyebrow. "That a change from where it usually is."

"Well, since you came, the girl's have been swarming the usual changing rooms. Mind you, we've had pole dancers before, but none of them had the moves that you do."

"Experience, my friend. Ex-peri-ence." the seductive demon smirked.

"Well, you've certainly got the moves. Now get in there."

"I'm going, I'm going..." Light mumbled as he ran into the changing rooms.

_With Ryuzaki..._

The detective couldn't believe his ears.

Light was...going to a club as a pole dancer?!

All the blood rushed from his head and to a certain area, which made itself know what the detective thought about his Li-chan dancing against a pole...

_Bad thoughts...but how the hell can I control them?! They're perverted, I know, but...Light as a pole dancer...I'd like to see that. _he blinked, shaking his head. "So, you didn't want me to find out that you're a pole dancer as well as a detective, eh my seductive demon?"

_The Starlit Twilight_

"Oh mi god! It's him! Light-chan!!" a random girl screamed. "Catch me!"

Her friend caught her as she fainted, but then stared at what her friend was staring at.

"Holy shit...leather! Black leather! Smexy!" she jumped and down anxiously. "We love you, Light-chan!"

Reason why all the girls were freaking out and fainting was because of what a certain seductive demon was wearing.

He was wearing a leather jacket, which was opened completely to reveal the hard muscles on his chest. He also had on black leather pants which hugged his legs quite nicely, a sly yet sexy smirk on his face, his brown eyes made even more appealing by a light layer of black eyeliner. His fingernails were painted ebony black, and to add more to the picture, the girls noticed that his left ear had been pierced twice with sliver earrings.

He smiled, which caused every girl in the club to scream, and the guys just stared, wondering how one twenty four year old could attract so much female attention, when everyone knew that he was more attracted to males then females.

"Hey, everyone." he said in his famous seductive voice. "Ready for some action?"

"Oh my god, yes!" every girl squealed, while more had fainted at the mere sound of the seductive demon's voice.

He winked at the bartender. "Well, play the music, my friend."

The music pounded in the speakers, and Light started his little act.

Which caused every girl that had managed to stay conscious to scream AGAIN, and made most of the straight guys red with jealously, while some of the gay ones wished that they were his lucky boyfriend.

Little did Light know, his boyfriend was watching him...

_With Ryuzaki_

You can guess what was going on with the detective.

His jaw had dropped when his lover walked out onto the stage with that sexy walk of his.

Then he got jealous when the girls started screaming that they loved him.

Then when he started his little act, the detective had gotten EXTREMELY aroused, and he wished that he was there at the club right there and then to do some...things that would leave the audience mentally scarred for the rest of their lives.

He growled under his breath. "Light, when you get home...you are so screwed...literally."

_The Starlit Twilight_

When Light finished his act, he was more than pleased with himself.

He had a feeling that someone new was watching him...so he tried his best to give it his all. And throw in a few more surprises.

"Hey, thanks everyone! I'll see ya all in a week!" he said, waving as he jumped off the stage.

"That was great, Light." the bartender said, handing him his monthly paycheck. "You're a damn fine dancer. Ever think of that as a career?"

"Nah." the seductive demon said, shaking his head. "I like my original job. This is just a side job for fun."

"Well, come back anytime. You're always welcome."

"Thanks." Light said, and with a quick wink, left the club.

_The main building_

Light had changed into his regular clothes, though he left his earrings in his ears.

"I'm ba–" he started to say, when he was shoved against the wall and kissed passionately, a hand massaging him possessively.

"Nice side job." his lover's voice growled into his ear, causing the younger to shiver. "You have no idea how hot and bothered you made me with your little dance show."

"You were watching...?" Light began to ask, but moaned heavily when Ryuzaki's hand slipped down his jeans and inserted a finger inside of him.

Ryuzaki smirked against his lover's lips. "Yes, I was watching you...the whole time. And now I'm going to punish you for not telling me about your little 'job'."

He kissed him again, moving his tongue against his lover's lips, asking for entrance. Light immediately granted it as the two explored each others' mouths while Ryuzaki inserted another finger inside of his lover, smirking at the moans that the action caused his lover.

His fingers knotted in Light's brown hair, and only when air became a problem is when Ryuzaki pulled away, but kept his fingers inside his lover.

The older attacked the seductive demon's neck next, biting down on the soft flesh as Light tilted his head back and moaned with sheer desire and pleasure.

Blood flowed from the bite marks, and Ryuzaki lapped it up with his tongue, which caused the younger's breaths to come out in short, ragged pants.

"Ryuzaki..." he moaned heavily as his lover removed his fingers and then decided to pump him instead. "I can't...take anymore..."

The older smirked. "Well then, Li-chan, are you suggesting that we fuck right here and now?"

"YES, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" the younger yelled in annoyance. "I DON'T GIVE A FLYING SHIT IF SOMEONE WALKS IN ON US! JUST HURRY UP!!"

"As you wish." the detective said, slipping off his lover's shirt and kissing every muscle on his chest and stomach before removing the black belt that held the younger back, chucking it across the room and slipping off the cursed things.

Now Ryuzaki had to admit, his lover was beautiful, but completely taken of clothes made him even better than he originally was.

He pushed him against the wall again, kissing him deeply as he pressed against him. "You know, Light...you should take me to your club next time. It should be interesting."

The youngers' only response was a nod, followed by heavy panting. "Yeah...if you would do this to me every time I got home...I'd go there more often..."

The seductive demon smirked then, taking his lover's shirt off and slipping his jeans off. "Now we can do it. And if someone walks in, they can go to hell."

"I agree..." the older said, his own smirk making it's way onto his face.

Luckily for them, there was a bed in the office for some stupid reason, but the two didn't even think about why it was there.

Ryuzaki threw his lover on it, then leaned on top of him, attacking his mouth again and working his magic fingers on every sensitive part of his lover's body, causing heavy moans to erupt from the other.

Without a second thought, the older positioned himself and then thrust inside his lover's tight walls, which caused him to scream in pleasure.

"Ah! Ryuzaki....!" he moaned, arching his back to keep up with the older's thrusts.

Sweat gleamed on their skin like diamonds; pure pleasure on the younger's face and pure desire for the one beneath him on the other's.

He hit his prostate over and over again, and finally got the reaction he was looking for.

With a quick scream, the younger completed, his face drenched with sweat.

Ryuzaki smiled, rolling over on his side and kissing his lover fully. "There...your punishment is complete."

"Damned jerk." the younger pouted, but a smile was on his face.

Ending A.N: I've never seen any fanfictions where Light was like this, so please don't flame me for it.

The lemon...I'm very proud of myself. My best one yet. =D

I hope this was an enjoyable read. =D


End file.
